


In your body

by minkeylover33



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeylover33/pseuds/minkeylover33
Summary: One day Jonghyun woke up and... he wasn't himself. What the hell?!





	In your body

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just tell you first that english isn't my first language, so maybe you'll find some mistakes, sorry (T^T). I hope that's a good story anyway, and I won't be bothered if you want to point out some errors to me! ^^ Hope y'all like it!

_“Discover me, discovering you (...)_

_Your body is a wonderland, your body is a wonder.”_

_Your body is a wonderland – John Mayer_

 

When Jonghyun woke up that morning before everyone in the dorm, he didn’t take long to notice something was wrong. _Reaaaally_ wrong...

First indication? After stretching, yawning and getting ready to leave his bed, as soon as his feet touched the ground... It wasn’t hard to notice that those ridiculously long legs weren’t his.

_...Wait, what?_

Because of the lights off in the room, and his not so good vision without his lenses, it wasn’t easy to take a quick conclusion about what was happening. Jonghyun glared at his hand, without really seeing them; turned to the corner of the room where Minho, his roommate, should be calmly sleeping, but also couldn’t distinguish his silhouette in the dark.

Sighing in frustration, feeling completely weird and clumsy, Jonghyun immediately made his way to the bathroom, turning on the lights and glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

What he found in there didn’t please him at all... That wasn’t his face, those weren’t his hands, those definitely weren’t his shirtless shoulders.

That wasn’t himself!

Desperate, Jonghyun bit hard on his lower lip, trying his best not to scream and wake up the others before he could think of something, anything, to reverse that awful situation.

Although... Taking into account the absurdity that was looking at Choi Minho’s face in his reflection in the mirror, that could only be a dream. A nightmare. He surely was still sleeping. He was sleeping, right? Right?!

He didn’t really feel as if he was asleep though, but... That kind of thing only happened at movies, right? Yes, he remembered watching something like this in “Freaky Friday” with Lindsay Lohan, when she and her mother changed bodies and had to pretend being one another for days!

_(No, Jonghyun would never admit to anyone having watched that type of teenage girl movie.)_

But...wait! Then if... If he was at Minho’s body, that could only mean that... Minho was...? _No!_

Running back to his room, Jonghyun immediately made his way to the younger’s bed, shaking him and forcing him to wake up. “C’mon, c’mon, Minho, wake up! Minho! Wake up now!”

Oh. Great, that wasn’t his voice either, Jonghyun noticed sadly.

“Mmm... Hyung, let me-” Minho started to protest, stopping himself suddenly as soon as he noticed the sound of his own voice.

“Minho, there’s something really wrong with us!” Jonghyun exclaimed, watching the other (apparently himself) get out of the bed in one jump, as if electrocuted. “I’m... I’m in your body! And you have mine! What the hell is going on?! _Argh_ , my voice isn’t that weird!”

Ignoring him completely, Minho ran out of the room in silence, Jonghyun following him to the bathroom, watching the younger glare at the mirror with wide eyes (not his eyes, but his own... Hell, that sounded confusing even in his own head). “Minho, how can this be happening? What kind of sick joke is this? We need to go back now, I can’t be you, I don’t wanna be-”

“Hyung!” Minho exclaimed, interrupting him rudely. “Please, stop! Stop talking! For a minute. Please.”

Jonghyun gasped, not only alarmed by the younger’s disrespect, but also by hearing his own voice scolding him. Doing as he was told, however, the older remained quiet, facing his own body moving from one side to the other of the bathroom.

“How can this be happening?” Minho said suddenly, repeating the same words Jonghyun had told him just seconds ago, finally stopping walking around the room and looking at Jonghyun (or at himself?) in the eyes. “What are we gonna do? I don’t wanna be a dwarf!”

Shocked, Jonghyun reached the other in two large steps, noticing quickly how helpful were his new long legs. “Hey, what’s your problem?!” He asked, pushing the other with his hands. “We’re stuck in each other’s body and the first thing you do is insulting me? Really?! I also didn’t ask to have a fucking frog’s face but you didn’t see me complaining about it!”

Looking away and biting at his lower lip, Minho nodded, regretting his words immediately. “No, okay, sorry... I just... I’m scared, okay? This is a mess, hyung...”

“I know...” Jonghyun whispered, glaring at his feet, that unfortunately weren’t really his own feet.

“What are we gonna do? The others will wake up at any moment now and I don’t know if I can act like you, I still can’t believe this is really happening! And we have schedules tomorrow, what if we’re still like this? People will notice!”

“Who’s talking too much now, Minho?” Jonghyun questioned simply, feeling hopeless. Taking some steps back to his original place, he neared the bath and let his new stupid body slide to the floor, sitting against it.

“It’s so weird watching you move around with my body...” Minho said in a lower tone, more to himself than to the older. “It’s like I have a clone or something.”

Jonghyun lifted his face to look at him with raised eyebrows, an awkward little laugh leaving his lips. “Beautiful conclusion, congrats.”

The two of them looked at each other for some time, thinking, trying to accept things, trying their best to adapt to that weird reality, trying not to freak out completely for recognizing themselves in the other.

After some minutes that way, Minho sighed and approached the older in the bath, sitting in the floor by his side. Closing his eyes, Jonghyun leaned his head against his shoulder (his own shoulder), remaining in silence while still processing the situation.

“Hyung...” Minho whispered suddenly, making Jonghyun open his eyes and move a bit to look at him in the eyes. “I think I have a problem...”

“Hm?” The singer questioned him, watching his own lips form a cute pout. Hell, Jonghyun could already imagine the younger doing all kinds of cute expressions with his face...that was a nightmare. Since when Minho became that constant explosion of _aegyo_?

“I...” Minho started to say, looking conflicted. “Hm, you know, I need to use the bathroom.” He said in a confession tone, his eyes fixed in some point in front of him.

“Okay... And what do I-” Jonghyun started, before he finally understood the seriousness of the problem. Okay...That was completely embarrassing. That was his body, Jonghyun didn’t know how he felt about having to share it with another person, about having it explored that way... He felt highly exposed. “Hm... Don’t look at it?”

Minho sighed heavily, supporting his face between his new small hands. “God, this is a nightmare.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll go for a run.” Minho announced, leaving the table where he was together with the other four boys, after finishing eating his pancakes as breakfast. Fortunately, none of them seemed to have noticed anything wrong yet between him and Jonghyun, probably because neither of them had spoken the whole time, except to ask for some syrup.

Actually, that unexpected announcement was the first indication that something was out of place.

“Run? You...?” Kibum asked slowly, looking at him as if he’d lost his mind. The younger rapper noticed how all the eyes were on him, except Jonghyun’s. “Jonghyun, I thought you hated to run.”

“Oh.” Just then Minho seemed to notice what he had done. “Oh, the day looks beautiful outside today, so I’ve decided to give it a chance.” He said with a smile he expected to look confident.

“Okay...” Kibum murmured, looking somewhat lost. “Are you going with him, Minho?”

It took Jonghyun some seconds to realize the younger was addressing him, before he answered, “Oh, no. No, not in a mood to run today.” He told him, Kibum shaking his head as if nothing made sense in the world anymore.

Taemin let out a chuckle, attracting everyone’s attention. “Isn’t that funny? It’s almost like hyungs changed roles today.” He commented innocently, making Onew nod with a smile.

Jonghyun and Minho looked at each other with worry. They should probably start to act more carefully from now on if they didn’t want to make the others even more suspicious.

 

* * *

 

When Minho returned to the dorm around one hour later, he was feeling incredibly tired. Maybe he could now understand why Jonghyun wasn’t a big fan of running... It took him much more time to complete the route he usually did in 30 minutes; those short legs just weren’t made for it.

Okay, maybe he was just exaggerating a little bit. Truth was, he missed his own body, missed the feeling of knowing himself and his good and bad points.

Minho found Jonghyun alone, sitting comfortably in the living room’s couch, watching some kind of musical competition. It was weird looking at him and not being able to see him, it was weird seeing his own body there while he was still standing by the door, facing the other.

“Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?” Jonghyun asked suddenly, turning his face to look at him for the first time. “You really put my body to work, huh? You’re sweating so much it’s shining.”

Minho chuckled, nodding. “I prefer my legs to run.” He confessed, making Jonghyun roll his eyes at him.

“What a pity then that your stupid long legs are mine now.” He answered, showing his tongue childishly.

The rapper smiled for his behavior. He’d always be bothered by comments related to his height, even now that he wasn’t in his own body. “You should enjoy having my stupid long legs while you can, before you go back to your dwarf self.” Minho replied, not losing the opportunity to annoy the older boy.

Jonghyun snorted, returning his attention to the TV. “Shut up and go take a shower, idiot. I want my body clean and smelling good again.”

Minho smiled, nodding, starting to make his way to the bathroom. Before he went in, however, he could hear Jonghyun saying, “I know that you want it, but don’t stare at my amazing body any more than necessary, okay?” The younger ignored him, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

It was easy said than done.

After getting rid of his shirt, Minho soon found himself standing in front of the mirror, eyes fixed in the reflection it showed, studying thoroughly the tanned and defined body that stared back at him.

It was embarrassing what he was doing, if he thought about it, but he was trying really hard not to do that at that moment... He never before had the opportunity to look at the older boy that way, so close, and he felt enchanted somehow, unable to divert his attention. Of course, he’d seen Jonghyun shirtless uncountable times before, but he was never able to fix his eyes on him like this, so openly, without being judged or noticed, or without losing his pride over it.

Jonghyun had an amazing body, Minho needed to admit it. The older was right in saying that, despite his short stature, he had a well proportioned body.

However, what Minho was trying real hard not to admit was... That he was strangely attracted to him. And that wasn’t a complete novelty, despite how much he tried to ignore the feeling.

It wasn’t once or twice that he caught himself staring at the singer without meaning to...watching him carefully while he talked effusively about something that was exciting him, watching him practice their choreographies and sweat while doing it, watching his interactions with their fans, and even watching him while he was sleeping... Always without being noticed.  

Minho couldn’t understand the reason to all of that and, actually, didn’t really think a lot about it before. Maybe the nature of their dog and cat relationship was to blame...the rapper couldn’t deny that he felt incredibly at ease with Jonghyun. Because of his competitive personality, being in battle mode with the older all the time was something fun and refreshing. Besides, Jonghyun was a person he admired, for his personality and for his talent. And, well, his looks weren’t that bad either.

For all that, starting to think about the other in a different light didn’t cost him much time or trouble, it was just a gradual transition.

But Minho was never so aware about that attraction as he was at that moment. It was like everything was getting into perspective in his mind, as if everything was starting to confirm while he kept staring at Jonghyun before him... Available. Within the reach of his hands. Without anyone to interfere, to know, to judge...

It didn’t take long for Minho to start watching Jonghyun touch his own body in the reflection of the mirror, exploring himself shamelessly, with no reservations.

 

* * *

 

Minho got out of the bathroom feeling highly embarrassed about his actions when he saw Jonghyun still laying in the couch... It’d be hard to face the singer after having touched him in more ways than he’d like to admit, so closing himself in his room and sleep for the rest of the day seemed to him like an amazing, perfect option.

“Hey, Minho!” Jonghyun called him before he could successfully complete his plan, making him gulp and curse mentally. Turning around slowly, the younger faced him, waiting in silence for him to go on. “Come here.” The singer asked with a small smile, sitting and tapping the couch by his side.

Minho looked at him with disbelief, finding strange his behavior, but doing as told, making his way to him. “What?” He asked, still standing.

“C’mon, sit down.” The older commanded again, and Minho did it, snorting. As soon as the rapper was by his side, Jonghyun approached him, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Hm... What are you doing?” Minho asked, trying to remain calm while the other boy was adjusting himself more comfortably against his body.

“I miss my body.” Jonghyun answered simply, taking his nose to Minho’s neck. “Smells good again, great. Keep me this way.”

“Idiot.” Minho chuckled nervously, rolling his eyes. “Where are the others?”

“Taemin had a recording to do, Jinki hyung and Kibum went grocery shopping.” Jonghyun replied, his eyes now back to the TV while still leaning against the younger. “They wanted me to go, but I insisted to stay. I don’t wanna spend any more time than necessary with them while we’re...like this.”

“I see...”

“What are we gonna do, Minho? Do you think we need to do something to go back to normal?” Jonghyun asked, his voice showing how worried he was.

Minho closed his eyes, sighing. “I don’t know, hyung... I don’t understand how this could’ve happened...” He said, before adding in an almost inaudible tone, “But I miss looking at you and seeing you instead of me.”

Jonghyun didn’t reply to that, and they kept in silent for a long time, until Minho decided to say in a comforting manner, “Everything’s gonna be alright... We’re gonna find a way.”

“Okay...” The older boy murmured, his arms finding their way around the comfortable body at his side, Minho taking a hand to his head, caressing his own soft hair.

At that moment, the door opened, Kibum and Jinki carrying bags in their arms and staring with surprised eyes at the boys hugging in the couch.

“Awww, how cute...” Kibum said stupidly, frowning.

“Shut up, Kibum.” Jonghyun retorted, still not moving; after all, they weren’t doing nothing wrong. Minho preferred to stay quiet, his eyes glued to the TV, embarrassed, avoiding the others.

“Those two are getting weirder and weirder...” Onew commented, shaking his head and making his way to the kitchen, Kibum behind him, agreeing completely.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m gonna google it.”

Minho paused the soccer game in his 3DS and turned to face the boy in the other bed, giving him a look of incredulity. “What are you gonna search, exactly?”

“Hm... Body swaps? If that happened to us, then it has to be something! Some kind of solution...” Jonghyun lowered the tone of his voice, not feeling a lot confident but acting according to his despair. “There’s something in Wikipedia...”

Minho rolled his eyes, not really believing he’d find anything useful in there, but staying quiet not to frustrate the older even more.

“It says it’s something that only happens in fiction...” Jonghyun started to say, snorting. “If that’s the case, then why I’m not in my own body right now?! Anyway...” He complained before going on with his reading, Minho playing the game again. “It also says the change usually undoes after the subjects expand their view of the world or gain a new appreciation about each other’s problems. _Aish_ , how useless... What kind of problems could you have in your life, Choi Minho?”

The rapper paused his game again, turning to glare at him. “Do you think I have no problems? That everything is always easy for me?”

Jonghyun frowned, disarmed by the younger’s question. _Honestly? Yes...?_ “It’s not?” He asked, making Minho snort. “What kind of problems can you have? You have a lot of close friends out there, you’re the perfect kind of guy to any girl – tall, handsome, charismatic, caring, good at sports –, you have SHINee, money, a good family...”

 _The perfect type to any girl_ , how ironic it was to hear this coming from the person he was attracted to, Minho thought. “Hyung, it means nothing to me being the perfect guy to any girl.” He said quickly, avoiding further explanations. “And do you think being part of SHINee was always easy for me? I don’t have a voice like yours or Jinki’s, I’m not an amazing dancer like Taemin or Key... I’m forced to give my very best every day, just to be near you guys level. I’ve never wanted to be just a pretty face, and I feel the pressure of it constantly, you know.”

Jonghyun looked at him perplexed, putting his laptop aside. “You... You never said you felt like that, I never knew you felt like that...” He told him, and Minho could notice the tone of worry in his voice.

“Forget it, hyung, it isn’t important. I just said it to let you know that not everything is always perfect in _Choi’s World_.” Minho shrugged, going back to his game, not wanting to extend the subject.

He should’ve known, however, that Jonghyun wasn’t the type who let things go that easily. Much less a confession like that. Minho saw in his peripheral vision that the singer was approaching him. _Terrible._

“Pause the game, Minho.” Jonghyun said, forcing Minho to give him space and crawling into his bed, sitting down on his knees. “Do you really think so...?” He asked, not giving the other time to answer. “It isn’t true, Minho. You have a lot of talents... We wouldn’t be SHINee without you.”

 “Hyung...”

“Seriously, Minho. Damn!” Jonghyun exclaimed suddenly, startling the younger whose eyes got wide, not getting the reason to the unexpected anger. “I want to say it looking at your eyes, not mine, this is so frustrating!”

Minho smiled tenderly, feeling immensely grateful. Sitting on the bed, the younger got closer and took Jonghyun by surprise by hugging him. “Thanks, hyung. For caring about me...for being you.”

Recovering from the surprise, Jonghyun relaxed by hearing his words, hugging him back. “This would be a good moment for us to go back to normal if this were a movie, don’t you think?” He asked with his chin on his shoulder. “All this thing about getting each other and get along... Did you notice we didn’t fight today?”

The younger laughed at his words, untangling himself from him before nodding. “That’d be a good moment, yes.” He said, facing the boy before him, looking at his eyes, _his own eyes_ , wishing more than ever that they weren’t his. “I wish I could look at you now, hyung...”

Jonghyun bit his lower lip, feeling embarrassed by his words, feeling a strange intensity on them. “Why did you say it means nothing to you being the perfect type to the girls?” He decided to ask, the first thing in his mind to dissipate the moment.

“Hm?” Minho gasped, not expecting that question. He didn’t think Jonghyun would notice that. “Oh, you know... It’s not like it helps me being with someone. It also doesn’t mean I’ll be with the one I want...”

“Oh...” Jonghyun whispered, nodding. “Yes, you’re probably right.”

They remained quiet, not knowing what to say anymore. Minho didn’t think it was fair not being himself at that moment... The two of them were so open and vulnerable, speaking about feelings like they never did, Jonghyun was so close... But he wasn’t himself. Minho would like to think he’d kiss him in that moment if he could, if the older was in front of him like he wanted.

“I wish I could look at you too, Minho.” Jonghyun suddenly said, breaking the silence. For a second, the younger wondered if Jonghyun felt exactly the same, if they were so in synch as their bodies seemed to be.

“We’ll be back to normal.” Minho declared, seeming convicted.

Jonghyun nodded, smiling warmly.

Jonghyun trusted him.

 

* * *

 

But the next morning came, and they weren’t back to normal.

Minho wanted to scream in frustration.

“Hyung, what now?! I have a schedule today, you need to go and replace me!” The younger exclaimed, feeling desperate, knowing that was a complete disaster, wanting to pull all of the hair in his head. _At least it wouldn’t be his own._

“What kind of schedule?” Jonghyun asked, frowning, suspicious by noticing the nervousness in the other’s face, the two boys still closed in their own room.

Minho sighed, both hands in his face. “Soccer. I’m filming a soccer match today for Cool Kiz.”

“WHAT?!” Jonghyun shouted, alarmed. That was bad, bad, bad, really bad. That was worse than the worst of his nightmares. “Minho, I don’t fucking know how to play soccer!”

“I know it, okay?! Why do you think I’m this fucking desperate?!” The younger spat, throwing his hands in the air in an exasperated manner. When he saw Jonghyun looked apprehensive and guilty though, his expression softened immediately. “It’s okay, hyung... Look, it’s not that hard. Maybe my body knows how to act by itself?” He said it more like a question, not exactly trusting his own words.

“You don’t really believe that, Minho...” Jonghyun rolled his eyes, pointing out the obvious. “And I don’t even know anybody there, how can I go and pretend to be you? Oh, and I also have a schedule today, but I don’t think that’s going to be so hard on you.” He amended, sighing before sitting on the bed behind him.

“What do you have to do?”

“I have an appointment at the company’s studio to record a song for my solo album... You go there, make some recordings of the song I’m going to show you but then you say you’re not satisfied with your voice today and reschedule it. Got it? Don’t let them use the record you make, I still want to have control over things.” Jonghyun explained and Minho nodded; he could do that. “Can’t you call the producers of the show and tell them you’re not feeling good today?”

The younger shook his head, reclining against the wardrobe behind him. “You and me both know very well that nobody in SHINee leaves things undone because of a simple cold or a headache... That’d bring us problems, people would come over to check on me, blah blah blah. You can’t run away, hyung...”

“You’re right...” Jonghyun agreed, defeated. “But it won’t be my fault when you’re considered the worst soccer player ever, okay?”

Minho growled. _And there it goes his perfect reputation..._

 

* * *

 

When Jonghyun got back to the dorm some hours later, he felt as if he was broken in every possible way. He’d imagined the younger’s body was used to so much time of hard exercising, but apparently he was very very wrong. Jonghyun felt pain in muscles he didn’t even imagine he had.

It had been a stressful afternoon. Jonghyun didn’t know most of the people he had to interact with and it was hard to act with the same incredible enthusiasm Minho used to demonstrate around everyone; he wasn’t called “flaming charisma” for nothing.

Some people, therefore, didn’t take long to notice he wasn’t in his best days... Choi Minho seemed to be distant and quiet, a bit scared maybe, and the most important... He seemed to be strange to the field? “ _It’s almost like you’re another person today, hyung”_ , one of his teammates had said to him, making Jonghyun gulp and laugh nervously.

Besides, Jonghyun promised himself he would never tell Minho he almost scored a goal to the opposite team, thinking that was the right side. He’d had the best of intentions, really.

But despite all the bad moments, Jonghyun wanted to believe everything was okay and things weren’t that bad for the younger... He’d talked with some producers later, explaining to them how he wasn’t feeling so well that day, and they promised him to cut his worst performances. At least knowing that was a relief; he didn’t want the rapper nagging at him forever for having ruined his impeccable sportsman image.

At that moment though Jonghyun could only think of how tired he was... Dead, exhausted, worn-out. He just wanted to lay down on his comfortable bed without never being disturbed again. _And he’d never want to watch a soccer game again in his life._

The dorm seemed to be empty, so the others probably weren’t back from their schedules yet, since everyone had something to do that day. That is, everyone except Minho, that seemed to be back from the studio already; Jonghyun could listen to his own voice singing in the distance, coming from their shared room.

Nearing the door, Jonghyun smiled. He could hear the younger singing the song he’d showed him earlier, the song that would be in his first solo album, and that none of the others had listened to yet. Jonghyun had wanted to keep his work as a secret, preferring the others to listen to it only when everything was completed, still feeling a little insecure about his compositions. For some reason though he hadn’t felt bothered about sharing it with Minho.

He knew it was genuine the smile he received from the younger when he listened to the song for the first time, knew the compliment he’d made was sincere, and hearing him now singing it with so much emotion made his heart act in some strange ways.

He felt weirdly comfortable about sharing it with him.

‘Mono-drama’ was a song about liking someone and imagine how it’d  be to be with them... About how it’d be to fall in love and to watch that person fall in love with you back, about being in a relationship, confessing, breaking up, going back together... It was a song about imagining a relationship that only exists in your head, but you wish it was real. About rolling alone in the bed with thoughts of the other person. Jonghyun felt particularly connected to that composition. And proud of it too.

Minho seemed to like it. Jonghyun wondered if the younger could connect to the lyrics somehow. Writing stories that people could relate was his ultimate goal as an artist and a songwriter, after all.

“Minho...?” Jonghyun whispered, announcing his arrival, making the rapper stop his singing abruptly.

“Oh.” Minho gasped, sitting on the bed right away, almost if caught doing something wrong. “I didn’t hear you coming. How was it there?”

“Definitely not flowers.” The older replied vaguely, throwing himself in his bed without caring about how disgusting he probably was at that moment.

“Care to elaborate?” Minho asked, snorting. That wasn’t a good start, he was strangely apprehensive.

“Hm... First, I’m destroyed. I thought your body was more resistant. Do you always feel all this pain I’m feeling right now?”

Minho laughed, thinking it was really funny the painful expression he was seeing in his own face in the other bed. “No, I’m used to it. I accept the pain as a man, you know.”

“ _Haha_.” Jonghyun said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes. _This idiot, really_. “Very funny, Choi.”

“Let’s be honest, hyung: you’re a crybaby.”

“Yah! Remember me of never doing anything for you again!” Jonghyun replied, feeling highly offended, a little pout forming in his lips before he turned to the other side of the bed, his back to the younger.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Minho said laughing, not really showing a lot of regret. “But tell me how it went, hyung. I was fucking worried in here.”

“You were singing.” Jonghyun pointed out.

Minho gulped, not getting why that fact made him so nervous. Maybe it was the lyrics of the song, it seemed strangely appropriate. “Hm... I needed to distract myself, right? And I like the sound of your voice.” He felt free to admit it while Jonghyun had his back to him. “I did what you asked me in the studio, by the way. They rescheduled it to Saturday afternoon.”

“Thanks.” Jonghyun said more for the younger’s compliment, smiling since the other couldn’t see him. “Well, it was pretty bad at the beginning... I didn’t know anyone, so I stayed away from them all, but it seems like people always feel the need to talk to you, it’s so annoying.” He started to report, still not looking at him. “And also... It’s like they’re always expecting you to be super effusive and charismatic, so they noticed I wasn’t really well.”

Minho just hummed, waiting for him to go on.

“The match... It was so fucking tiring, god. I ran a lot, and I have to admit your legs are great for it, I felt like I could reach the other side of the field in a few seconds...? Anyway, I tried not to have the ball with me as best as I could but I couldn’t avoid embarrassing you sometimes... I don’t really know how to kick, so... Hm, yeah.” Jonghyun could hear the younger let out a heavy sigh, and that made him turn to look at him again. “But don’t worry! I talked to the producers and explained to them I wasn’t feeling good, so they promised me to cut out my fails? Well, technically, your fails. Well, I swear I did my best.”

Minho smiled, nodding. “It’s okay, hyung. Hm, thank you... For doing your best for me.”

Jonghyun blinked, astonished by the intensity again in the rapper’s words, by the way he was looking at him... What was going on with him lately? He didn’t use to be so...gentle? At least not with him... Not that they didn’t get along well with each other, but they simply used to have more fun treating each other like idiots? Where was the stupid Minho now? The fucking annoying Minho? The Minho who always looked like he was about to punch him in the nose, and not like he was about to...kiss him.

“Hm... No problem.” He mumbled weakly.

“Go take a shower, hyung. I’m gonna order something for us to eat, okay?” Minho said in the same caring, smooth tone, and Jonghyun felt his face getting hot. He didn’t know Minho’s body enough to know if he was red at that moment, but he really wish he wasn’t.

“Okay.” The singer agreed, sitting on the bed and about to get up when he suddenly remembered something he’d wanted to comment before. “Mm, Minho, I like the way you sing my song.”

“What?” Minho seemed surprised by the unexpected comment, his eyes getting wide for a brief second. “Hyung, it’s your own voice... It’s not like I’m actually singing it.”

Jonghyun chuckled, nodding. “Still, it’s different. I think what I meant is... I like the emotion when you sing it. Maybe I’ll even use your recordings from today.” He commented with a bright and sincere smile, and Minho was pretty sure if that was really Jonghyun’s smile and not his own, he wouldn’t have resisted in that moment. He’d have approached him... And pulled him against himself and... Kiss--

“Bullshit, hyung. C’mon, go take your shower, you’re not the only one who wants your body clean and smelling good.” Minho replied, gesturing with his hands for him to get out of the room already.

Jonghyun only smiled again before he left.

Minho knew he seriously needed to train his resistance.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, give me your hands.” Jonghyun commanded later that night, after sleeping for some good hours due to his exhaustion, both of them now sitting on his bed, facing each other.

Minho obeyed him, extending his both hands, and Jonghyun readily interlaced his fingers to his. “Do you really think this is going to help?” The rapper asked, frowning for their linked hands.

Jonghyun snorted. “We don’t know what is going to help or not but I’m desperate and willing to try anything, okay? I can’t stand another day playing soccer; I’m destroyed, Minho!”

The younger couldn’t avoid the chuckle that left his lips by hearing that. “Okay, let’s try it then.”

The singer nodded, fixing his eyes on his. Both of them looked at each other for some seconds, before Jonghyun said, “Okay, now let’s close our eyes.” He spoke, forcing even more the grip between their hands. “Did you?”

“Yeah.” Minho whispered, his eyes now closed, though he couldn’t imagine how that’d change anything.

“Okay...” Jonghyun murmured, nodding. “Now you need to focus. Imagine you’re back to your own body.”

So Minho did it... He imagined having his body back, imagined playing soccer the next day, running with his own legs, he imagined not having to feel embarrassed anymore every time he needed to go to the bathroom, imagined acting normally in front of the others again...

“Yes...” Jonghyun whispered suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. “Imagine what you want to do the most when you’re yourself again...”

In that moment, the younger boy’s mind started to travel in dangerous ways... It crossed his mind how much he’d wanted to kiss Jonghyun last night and also some hours ago, how much he’d wanted to see the other before him instead of himself... Would he be able to gather the courage to do that once he was back to normal? He had no idea. He didn’t think so.

Images dominated his mind and it was a chaos. Minho could imagine it perfectly... Those rosy and inviting lips...

Without realizing it, his face started to approach him, to move forward, and then he noticed, his eyes still closed, that Jonghyun’s lips were probably really close to his own at that moment. Besides, without opening his eyes, he didn’t have to remember they weren’t themselves...

“Hm... Minho?”

Startled, Minho opened his eyes immediately and noticed Jonghyun was facing him with a very surprised look on his face, clearly aware of the short distance between them, realizing how much Minho had moved, and probably what he was about to do.

Feeling awkward, the younger averted his eyes, letting go of his hands as if he’d been electrocuted. _What the hell was he thinking?_

Jonghyun remained silent, watching him while he tried to put together some puzzles in his mind, starting to understand some signals he was picking up since the last day. “Minho...?”

“Hm.” The rapper murmured simply, nervous before the other’s gaze, wishing he could run away from his presence.

“Would you kiss me if we were back to normal?”

Minho blinked nonstop, trying to figure out if he’d heard well Jonghyun’s question. What could he possibly say to that? _Yes, yes and yes_. No, how could he do that? Why he had to be so fucking obvious? “Hm... What?” And that was the smart answer that left his lips, Minho wanting to slap himself for being so stupid.

Jonghyun chuckled, noticing how the embarrassment was letting the younger out of his mind. “You heard me, Choi Minho.” He said smugly, the smile fixed on his face. “You think I didn’t see you were about to kiss me?”

The rapper’s eyes went wide. “What? No!” Minho had the audacity to deny it, trying his best to go back and recover his lost pride. “ _Aish_. I just... I was imagining having my body back and, hm, kiss some girl? I wasn’t thinking about you, okay?”

“Okay...” Jonghyun muttered with a smile of someone who wasn’t being fooled, making Minho snort and prepare himself to leave the bed. The older, however, pulled him by his wrist before he could get away, forcing him to look at his eyes again. “Your mind will probably want to go back faster to its place if that’s the case, so...”

Minho raised one of his eyebrows, trying to understand where the other was going with that.

“Promise me you’re gonna kiss me when we’re back, Minho.”

 

* * *

 

When Jonghyun woke up the next morning, he faced the bed at his side, only to find it empty. Still, even without meeting the other where he should be, he could feel something had changed. He felt optimistic. He was almost sure things were back to its place, but at the same time, he was afraid to check it.

Afraid of being wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Jonghyun opted for the fastest way: his arm found the lamp at the bedside table, lighting it up and letting its light bright the room smoothly.

Positioning his both open hands in front of him, a large smile erupted on his face.

_His face._

Because now he was sure... He was himself again.

Jonghyun needed to share that moment with the person who mattered the most.

 

* * *

 

When he entered the kitchen, Jonghyun found all the others reunited, having their breakfast silently, still not noticing his presence.

And then Jonghyun saw him between them... Minho. God, how good was to see him again. It was almost better than seeing his own reflection in the mirror. Maybe it really was better. Surely it was better. Fuck, so much better.

“Minho!”

The singer watched as all eyes turned to him, curious by the suddenly excited exclamation. As cheesier as it sounds though, Jonghyun didn’t care about all of them in that moment, he had eyes for one person only. “Minho!” Jonghyun exclaimed again, now by his side, pulling him by the wrist, forcing him to get up.

Minho smiled back, the biggest of the smiles, the smile Jonghyun knew could melt every fan’s heart in a second, the smile that now was his, and that...produced on him the same effect. The younger laughed as he acknowledged the enthusiasm in the other’s face, feeling equally satisfied by seeing him.

Obviously the other three boys couldn’t understand what was going on, and they stared at the scene before them with different levels of perplexity... And they got even more surprised when Jonghyun pulled the taller boy (finally taller!) in a tight hug, not seeming to care about being watched closely. “Come with me.” Jonghyun whispered by the rapper’s ear in an almost inaudible manner so he’d be the only one to hear him.

Shivering by the older boy’s words and by the way he’d pronounced them, Minho just nodded, both boys quickly making their way to their own shared room.

“But what the hell was that about?!” Kibum asked, scandalized.

Neither Taemin nor Jinki knew how to answer his question.

 

* * *

 

“We’re back, Minho! We’re back to normal!”

Minho nodded and laughed loudly, happy, thinking about how adorable Jonghyun was being at that moment. How good was to have him back!

“Minho, we’re back, say something!” Jonghyun laughed too, throwing himself at him, his arms going around the younger’s neck, tightly hugging him again.

“Hm... You’re crushing me, hyung.” Minho said, not really bothered about it.

Jonghyun just chuckled, not moving an inch away from him. _That was dangerous_ , Minho thought to himself. That thought only seemed to intensify when Jonghyun buried one of his small hands through his hair, his lips dangerously close to his ear when he whispered, “Do you remember what this means, Minho...?”

Minho’s eyes got impossibly wide and he wanted to push Jonghyun away, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Hm, hyung... I know we said that, but... We’re back already, you don’t need to-”

Jonghyun looked at him, a cocky smile on his face; Minho gulped. “I know you want it.”

They stared at each other for a while, happily studying each other’s face again, Minho noticing with a shiver he could reach out and kiss him this time if he wanted it to, how he’d wanted all those times before. And Jonghyun seemed willing. “Do _you_ want it?” The younger asked him back. It seemed like an important question in his mind, the most important one. Jonghyun wanted that as much as he did? Or was it just for the promise? Or for the euphoria of the moment, maybe?

“Just... Kiss me, Minho.” Jonghyun insisted, his voice huskier and sexier than he’d ever heard before.

Growling, the rapper forgot all of the questions in his head completely, his hands quickly finding the shorter boy’s hips and forcing him against his body without any resistance. “I wanna kiss you, Jonghyun... Fuck, wanna kiss you til you can’t breathe.”

Jonghyun gasped, letting out a sound that was almost a moan, and Minho felt all his resistance breaking like a thin glass bottle, feeling as if all his body was responding to that simple delicious sound.

Their lips met like a collision. The kiss wasn’t calm or smooth or pretty, it was simply desperate, taken by desire and hurry and noses colliding and tongues finding each other with fervor, and none of them could’ve asked for something different in that moment. That kiss was almost like a perfect picture of them, it was competitive, hot, aggressive and full of restrained passion. It was as if that first kiss was a way to dissipate all the tension between them, all the tension that needed to go away before they could explode. Before they could move on.

“M-Minho.” Jonghyun panted against his lips, pulling away from them for a moment just so he could recover his breath; the younger wasn’t joking about not letting him breathe. “God, Minho.” He murmured incoherently, his chest rising and falling in quick movements, their foreheads still united.

Minho smiled by the other’s state, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “God, you’re so sexy, hyung...”

 

* * *

 

“Really? Ew! Can’t we get out of here now? _You’re so sexy, hyung?_ I think I’m going to throw up!” Kibum complained with a frown, trying to erase from his mind the horror he’d just witnessed.

“I told you guys we shouldn’t spy on them.” Jinki commented, his cheeks totally flushed by the scene. He knew he’d never overcome that trauma.

“But then how would we know what was going on?” Kibum wanted to know, one hand running through his hair in an exasperate way as he took some steps away from the door, shaking his head.

“I told you guys they were totally making out behind our backs.” Taemin said with a smile, holding back his laughter and resisting as much as he could from entering the room and mock his friends forever and ever. “That’s so funny! Minho hyung and Jonghyun hyung... Hahahahahahaah.”

“Taeminnie, you’re the only one who can see something funny in here, really.” Kibum rolled his eyes to the maknae, walking back to the kitchen, the others right behind him.

“What, isn’t it funny? They fight all the time, they’re always pretending to be all manly and stuff, but when they lock themselves in the room...” Taemin commented, laughing loudly again. That would always be funny in his mind. “And I am the one who has to get dressed as a girl all the time... But things will change from now on!”

“Taemin-ah...” Jinki smiled, shaking his head. “I appreciate your optimistic way to see the world. I’m traumatized...” The leader sighed, sitting in one of the chairs, drinking his orange juice in big gulps.

“Those two... What do they think they are doing?” Kibum stated his thoughts again.

“Kibum hyung, I think you’re jealous.” Taemin said stupidly, the cocky smile fixed in his lips. “It’s Jonghyun hyung, right? You want him to you.”

“WHAT?!” The blond rapper exclaimed, seeming scandalized by the younger’s proposition. “Really, Taemin... You’re crazy today, you’re _really_ fucking crazy.” He snorted, angry, before getting out of the kitchen, leaving the other two alone.

“He’s jealous, isn’t he?” The maknae asked the older man, who just shrugged.

“I know nothing in this house anymore.” Jinki simply answered, still seeming to be lost.

“Hyungs...” Taemin sighed heavily. “I must really be the only wise person in this group.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t even know how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you in the last few days.” Minho confessed, feeling a lot more at easy, both of them seated against the headboard side by side, shoulders touching and fingers intertwined. “It was so frustrating.”

Jonghyun laughed, feeling happy that Minho was confessing that sort of thing. “Yeah, you weren’t really subtle about it.”

“Shut up.” The younger said, smiling.

“I bet you were kissing the mirror.” Jonghyun joked, noticing the younger’s body go rigid by his side. Turning to look at him, the singer frowned. “Were you?!”

Minho knew he was blushing. Okay, that was embarrassing and he didn’t know why he was about to confess it. “Not exactly. But... I, I did worse things...”

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “Hm... What kind of things?”

The younger averted his eyes, facing the other side of the room, trying to avoid the other’s strong gaze.

“Minho?” He tried again.

“Hm...” The rapper hummed and Jonghyun waited patiently for him to proceed. Still not looking at him, Minho mumbled, “ _...touchedmyself.”_

“You...”

“Hyung, please don’t make me say that again. Please.” Minho knew he was redder than a tomato at that moment. Ah, so awkward!

Jonghyun burst out laughing, startling the younger who finally looked at him again. “Minho! I’ve trusted my body to you and you abused me! That’s so dirty!”

“Hyung, I don’t-”

“Hahahaahahahaahahaha.”

“Okay, it’s not funny...” Minho whispered, highly embarrassed, though he wasn’t feeling any more guilt since Jonghyun was being a dick about it.

“Oh, Minho, Minho... Don’t worry, babe, I forgive you, okay?” Jonghyun turned to him and held his face between his hands. “But only ‘cause I know I’m really hard to resist.” He winked.

“Conceited prick.” Minho retorted but couldn’t hide the smile at his lips.

“It’s my charm.” Jonghyun replied and then pulled his face to him, connecting their lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

The initial tension was considerably dispersed, so now they could explore each other in a different but equally satisfactory way. Jonghyun gave away his control momentarily and let Minho explore him at his heart content, the younger kissing him like he’d always wanted, their tongues moving sensually and hoarse sounds escaping their throats.

The calm atmosphere wasn’t going to last forever, and Jonghyun knew it, he knew that wasn’t the way they functioned around each other, and knowing that kind of excited him. At that moment though, the singer felt happy to simply enjoy the devotion Minho was offering him. It just felt _so_ good.

It was like a confirmation that it wasn’t only a kiss. That it could be so much more. And, oh, he wanted it.

“The guys will freak out...” Jonghyun commented with a satisfied smile when they parted the kiss, his fingers tracing circles in the younger’s white shirt.

“I bet Taemin’s gonna laugh at us.” Minho stated.

“Well, that’s for sure. That little brat.” Jonghyun agreed with a chuckle, getting closer to sit at the rapper’s lap, earning him a smile for the wonderful initiative.

Minho then went back to kiss him, not wanting to waste any more time with trivial things and inconvenient thoughts now that he could finally explore Jonghyun as much as he wanted, and most important, in his own body.

He would never wish to be another person again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and comments are love! I'd really appreciate some feedback! <3  
> Well, that's it. If you've read this, thank you~! Bye! :)


End file.
